The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
Reflective display apparatuses, which display images by controlling a reflection factor of outside light, and transmissive display apparatuses, which display images by controlling a transmission factor of light from backlight disposed at a back face, have become familiar as display apparatuses, for example. Also, proposals have been made of, for example, transflective display apparatuses, which include reflective subpixels and transmissive subpixels, and function as display apparatuses having advantages of both the reflective display apparatuses and the transmissive display apparatuses (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 2955277).
Normally, a display apparatus performing color display includes pixels including a set of subpixels displaying the three primary colors, namely, red, green and blue. The display apparatus displays color images by controlling luminance of the individual subpixels.